Fights
by Jadenlovesya99
Summary: Eddie Brock and his symbiote Venom have been committing murders. Only in their eyes, these murders aren't murders. They're a kind act to benefit humanity. The law disagrees and the Avengers step in. This is the aftermath of the said fight. When the Avengers have taken in the two and are trying to find a way to get them out of a trouble. Venom could be a strong addition to the team.


"So what's it like?" Eddie heard someone ask from behind him. He knew some of the faces, but not all of them. ' **James Barnes'** Eddie gave a gentle nod before turning around. "What's what like?" He'd been warned about Bucky when he was first taken in. Eddie knew he had to watch his words. Vision had been the one to welcome him in and tell him the specifics of everyone. It was still all so new and surreal. "Don't bullshit me Brock. What's living with another person inside you like?" Eddie laughed. "Hardly another person Jam-" "Bucky." Eddie went to take a step back, but was quickly stopped from doing that.

' **Don't be scared Eddie. That's not like** _ **us**_ ' Bucky smirked lightly. "What's it saying?" It was like in a matter of seconds the man had changed. He didn't feel threatening anymore. Bucky almost seemed eager to learn. "Oh..uh…" ' **Hungry'**..."He's hungry." Bucky just nodded and sat himself at the table. "So is it like having a kid? Steve has a kid. Well kinda. Peter is like a son to him. That makes me the wicked step parent I guess. Steve has to feed him all the time." Eddie laughed and sat himself down at the table as well. "Its worse than having a kid. From what I've heard, Peter is hardly a child." Bucky shrugged at that.

"Venom he...lets just say Steve gets a break. I never do." Bucky nodded, a thing he seemed to do a lot. "Its nice having someone else here. Takes the focus off me." Eddie felt an itch. There was more to this guy. Things Vision didn't tell him. ' **Bad guy?'** Eddie didn't have time to stop himself from speaking out loud before he did. "No!" He nearly hissed at his parasite. "No?" Bucky purred out in a tone that almost suggested that he was mocking Eddie. "I wasn't talking to you. God I'm just going to go before-" ' **Bad guy!'** Bucky could see the horror written in Eddie's eyes. "Look..I know its hard being the new guy. There was a war over me being here or in prison. Let's hope it doesn't boil down to that for you." Both men seemed to take a deep breath. "Make friends. Steve and Tony will be the hardest to win over. Shoot for Natasha and Clint alright? The more friends you...two...get the harder its going to be for Steve or Tony to let officials deal with you. With Peter's hard feelings it'll take time to win those two over." Eddie just nodded. He thought he was doing a good thing when he let Venom eat the heads off bad men. ' **We** _ **ARE**_ **doing a good thing!'** Eddie swallowed down the lump in his throat. He gave a nod. "Thank you Bucky." ' **James'** "Bucky." Said man laughed. "Call me what you want. Don't get yourself in trouble. I've got your back."

Eddie wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear that last part. Bucky had mumbled that under his breath. Once Bucky was out of the kitchen Eddie sighed. "We have to convince them V….Convince them that we are good." Venom was silent and it caused Eddie immediate stress. "V? Its not like you to be silent." Still nothing. Eddie would've just assumed Venom's feelings had been hurt at some point, but even then...silence? He would've had to really fuck up to get his symbiote to be silent. "...tots?" Eddie opened the freezer only to find someone had eaten the last of the food he had specifically marked as his. "Bucky wasn't lying. Being the new guy sucks." ' **Well if you weren't such a pussy we wouldn't be in this situation.'**

That was it. Eddie had enough. "What?! You expect me to just let you eat the heads off the avengers?! We _would've_ gone to prison Venom!" ' **Bad guys..'** Eddie sighed as he slapped the last of his dinosaur nuggets onto a pan then slid them into the oven. "No V, the avengers are good guys." ' **The spider one hates us. The alien one is only ok with us being here because it takes the attention off his brother who** _ **is a bad guy**_ **. The one who is a fucking con artist saying he's made of iron when he's** _ **not**_ **acts like he's stronger than me because** _ **you**_ **pussied out at the** _ **worst possible time**_ **."**

This time it was Eddie's turn to be silent. They'd been like this ever since the fight with the avengers. It was all foggy and Eddie couldn't remember much. He had been scared, a pussy, venom wasn't wrong about that one. ' **Oh what? Acting all upset because** _ **you**_ **can't handle the truth. Or are you just embarrassed to yell? Ashamed are** _ **you?**_ **That's fucking comical Brock.'** Venom was pushing every button there was to push now. Eddie was getting mad and he knew Venom would keep pushing until he did explode. "I'm ending this." He spoke quietly to himself. "The avengers are good guys and we will continue to be thankful they haven't locked us in prison. Now hush."

' _ **NO I WON'T HUSH'**_ "God forbid you learn to shut that mouth of yours." He was pulling the nuggets out of the oven. He couldn't stop himself from slamming the pan down onto the countertop. "Ya know, maybe I won't eat! Maybe I'll let both of us starve. You wouldn't kill me! It's _us._ Isn't that right V? You sure do like to say tha-" ' _ **THEY WOULD'VE HURT EDDIE!...then he threatened to do it himself if I was bad..'**_ That was a new tone. A new and very very scary tone. "Venom..is that-" ' _ **Shut up...I'm sick of hearing you speak'**_ That confirmed it. Venom had been scared. Scared because that night Eddie had turned a gun on himself when he was already near the gates of heaven. Venom could only heal so much so fast.

' _ **Stop thinking about it and eat. I'm hungry.'**_ Eddie didn't disobey. He ate the nuggets then left the dishes. "Whoever ate our tots can do that dish." He muttered, hoping to end the painful silence that had fallen between them. It didn't. Eddie lead himself into their bedroom and then into the bathroom that was attached to it. He took a breath before letting himself stand in front of the mirror.

"Venom." Just as Eddie expected, the symbiote was sad. He could see it in his expression. "We need to talk about this." It was hard to look into the mirror, but Eddie forced himself to. This would end the bickering. That's all it was right? Simple bickering…"I did what I did to protect us. Not to hurt you. I knew if I let you have complete control things would've ended worse than they already were. You're right. I was scared. A total pussy." Eddie looked down and laughed lightly. "But we need to move on now alright V?" Eddie took a deep breath then leaned forward to press his forehead against the mirror. " _We_ will get through this because _we_ are strong." Eddie couldn't see it, but he knew Venom had leaned closer. He could just feel it.

' **When will we leave here?'** "Soon V. I promise." ' **Never do anything like that** _ **ever**_ **again. Promise me.'** Venom had taken a liking to promises. Eddie couldn't help but think that was cute. "I promise never to do that to us again. Once we are out of here you can have all the chocolate you want." Eddie heard a playful growl come from venom. ' **I still say we eat Natasha's.'** A small laugh left Eddie as he drew back from the bathroom mirror and began to go into the main bedroom area. "Oh so you can remember her name but none of the others?" He teased as he threw himself onto the too soft bed. ' **Natasha pretty girl'** "Natasha is a pretty girl." Eddie corrected playfully. They'd been working on Venom's English. It helped Eddie figure out exactly what Venom wanted. ' **Eddie is jealous'** Now that earned a smile. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Who knows?" ' **I know. I know** _ **everything.**_ **Including that you're feeling more giddy than usual right now.'** Giddy...That was a new word. Venom continued to playfully flirt with Eddie until the man was sleeping like a kitten. The best sleep he'd gotten since coming to the headquarters. Venom liked it when Eddie felt happy because that's all he'd wanted the man to be since they met. Happy. Eddie would be his last host. Venom knew he couldn't protect the man forever, but he would sure as hell try. That's what love did to people. Succeed or fail, they would do it _**together.**_


End file.
